The Jokers Last Laugh
by dragoons1864
Summary: Joker is dead. Batman married Catwoman. And Harley has found a way to become pregnant with the Jokers child. A daughter whom she is trying to shape after her former lover. But will Jest wish to be her father or will she meet someone who will change her mind and life? Brian always knew his parents were special, but can he really fall in love with a criminal?
1. Chapter 1

Selina stared at the letter her friend Harley had sent her. Joker had managed to preserve his seed and demanded that Harley find a way to get him a child. She sighed looking over at her young son. Brian Wayne was sleeping comfortably on his toddlers size bed. She hadn't told Harley that she had a child, nor had she told her that she had finally decided to settle down with the caped crusader himself, Batman, or as she fondly called his name each night, Bruce. She re-read the paragraph that drew her in the most.

'Selina, I can't stay in Gotham. The Bats will try to find me and lock me up in that crazy Arkham Asylum. I can't be locked up I have to be sure this child learns everything her father once was and grows up to become the best princess of crime. I'm heading to Metropolis, that stupid alien won't know we're there and it will be easy to command the boys from there. I want to see you one final time. But I understand if you won't be here, after all lots of good treasure to find!

I miss my pudding, and I swear the Bats will get his due soon enough. He better pray I tell you what. So don't worry soon you'll be able to steal all major items soon enough. Love ya, sweetheart! See you soon enough!

Harley Quinn ;)'

She looked back over at her son, before sighing and walking out of his room. Her see through robe fluttered from the door closing and the arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry Bruce," she said turning to him and looking at his blue eyes, "I have some business to take care of."

"You're not going to rob a bank for role play again are you?" He let her slip from his arms heading to their large master bedroom and pushing a panel causing the wall to spin and reveal her catsuit and gear.

"No, not tonight," she slipped her robe off before she pulled her night dress off as well standing in front of him naked before she pulled the suit out and stepped one foot through the leg, "But that was the best night of sex we've had yet."

Bruce watched as she wiggled her firm butt into the suit. She slipped each arm through before he stepped towards her and kissed her neck. She placed a finger over his lips turning to him with the suit open but covering her breasts and lower half.

"Hey, you know that I don't like wearing anything under this suit," she smiled giving him a wink before zipping the suit up to her neck. She clipped on her cowl and then fastened her goggles to her eyes turning to look at him before she lashed her whip at him. He caught it quickly and yanked it and her to him hard. She fell into the kiss savoring how he tasted without the metallic tinge. She sighed before she stepped back and opened their balcony doors hopping up onto the railing.

"Don't worry it's just a girls night out. I'll be back before our baby is awake," with that said she jumped from the railing into the tree before she jumped from there onto her bike. She placed her helmet on before she revved the engine and sped off.

…..

"Selina!" She braced for the impact of Harley Quinn against her. She could feel the baby bump already forming and she couldn't help but to smile for her friend. She noticed Ivy sitting on the desk that Joker use to use for his schemes, she was petting one of her flowers. Hopefully she wouldn't need her to watch another of her plants.

"I can't believe it's true," she said pushing Harley back to stare at her friend. She had chopped her hair to be very short and had dyed it black and red. It seemed that even though it had been three years since his death she still couldn't let go. "You're really pregnant with the Clown Prince of Crime's baby. How'd you do it Harl?"

"Hehe, easy I convinced Mr. Snowman to make me get pregnant from Mr. J's seed or say bye bye to his pretty little wife," she clasped her hands together on the side of her face batting her eyelashes. Selina still couldn't believe that Mr. Freeze would agree to it but she looked over at Ivy and felt she knew how, "Oh, girls I'm gonna miss ya!"

Selina was dragged over to Ivy as Harley squeezed them in a tight group hug. She started crying making Ivy roll her eyes.

"Oh pull yourself together Harley, you'll be back soon enough. Go have your baby in safety." Selina watched as the redhead hugged their friend. She joined in a little while after, no matter what her husband thought of her now, her life had always been one of being friends with the criminals.

…

"Master Wayne, Mr. Gordon is here to see you sir."

Brian looked up at Alfred from his studies. He looked at his father who nodded his head before setting his coffee down and exiting the dining room. Passing by his son he gripped his shoulder slightly before leaving.

"Young master is there anything more you'd like to eat?"

"I'd like the truth Alfred, is my mother Catwoman?"

"You'll have to ask them that young master," Alfred picked up the coffee cup and closed the laptop, "They're in the study."

He jumped from his seat racing to the stairs and bounding up them two at a time. He slowed when he reached the door to the study hearing arguing coming from there.

"...-woman, you're a mother and my wife. Batmans wife!"

Brian froze hearing something he never thought he would hear. 'Batman, wait his father is Batman!?'

"Calm down, Bruce," he could tell that was Commissioner Gordon's voice, "She lived her whole life a criminal it can't just be broken."

"And you're one to talk," he heard his mother say, he could imagine her holding a finger up to his dads face, "Always being the vigilante. Fighting Penguin, Two Face, or Mr. Freeze. Why can't you stop being the Batman?"

"Mom?" Brian wasn't sure why but he felt he needed to make his entrance then looking confused and bewildered all though his heart was filled with excitement. His parents shocked face as well Gordons sympathetic face said all he needed to know.

…

She pulled her lime green hair up into a ponytail before she sighed and let it down again having it frame her face. She took half of her hair and pulled it up into a half do before she sighed and ruffled her hair. She looked into the mirror and stared at her face. She was so white. Almost paper white, and her eyes were a bright green but her lips were the most unique being strongly pigmented red. Her mother told her over and over how she looked like her father but from the stories she got from her moms thugs was her dad was a psycho.

"Pudding, we need to get ready," Harley waltzed in her hair back to being blonde and long wrapped up into two pigtails on her head. She looked over at her and sighed before she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair, "Oh, come on Jest. It'll be good to return to the city of Gotham. After all I can teach you what your father was like there."

"I don't want to be my father, mom," she pulled out an elastic from her drawer pulling her hair into a high ponytail, "I just want to be Jest."

She stood up grabbing her duffel bag and walking out of the room.

AN: Hey guys, don't worry I haven't forgotten First Contact. But I wanted to write this story for so long. Ever since I tried reading the comics Jokers Daughter I decided I really wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfiction of Batman. I may not be back until September so for that I am sorry and I will see you then. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, don't worry I haven't forgotten First Contact. But I wanted to write this story for so long. Ever since I tried reading the comics Jokers Daughter I decided I really wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfiction of Batman. I may not be back until September so for that I am sorry and I will see you then. Bye!

Gotham Academy was a bustling school it not only held high school classes but it also held college courses. Brian enjoyed going here, but he enjoyed it to get away from his father's nagging of how he should be a better Batman than him. He regretted walking in and telling his parents straight up that he knew they weren't ordinary. He remembered how off guard he had caught his father, sure he was ten at the time, but come on.

'"Brian what are you doing here? You should be studying."

"Dad, I knew that you and mom weren't ordinary," he said standing up straight as Bruce approached him, "I want the full truth, are you really Batman?"

His dad sighed before he crouched down to look at his son on an equal level. Selina walked over and did the same placing a hand on his dads shoulder. Gordon shifted and looked at his watch before he sighed.

"Bruce you might as well be honest," he put his coat on before he left. He noticed his father drop his head before his mom spoke.

"Bruce, we should tell him, about everything."

"You're right, let's at least sit down," he turned towards the fireplace flipping the switch to turn it off and turning on some lights. The bust that Brian was used to seeing was being lifted up before his father pushed a button and a panel in the wall slid to the side revealing two long poles. "Might be better to show you. Selina?"

"Of course," she stepped up to one of the poles before sliding down it. He watched as his father waved him over before he too gripped the pole and slid down. He gasped when his feet hit the ground and he was greeted by many items that Two-Face, Penguin, and the Joker all had. He walked forward hearing a thump behind him as his eyes widened at the disbelief that his father was indeed the Batman.

"Oh, Bruce you kept my old cat suits!" He looked over at his mom who was looking at a wall glass case display of all the batsuits from the past, as well as the Robin suits, batgirl suits, and cat woman suits.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" He walked up to the first Robin suit seeing the skin colored tights and flinched wondering how it would feel wearing them.

"Brian, I didn't want you to know so that you'd stay safe," Bruce turned on his large computer before it flashed several pages. Some scanning the status of villains in prison, others observing radio chatter between cops, and many many more, "It's like how I've fought to be sure that no one knows that I'm Batman, so your mother stays safe."

"Bruce, we've discussed this," she stepped up to him, "I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying neither of you can, but," he touched the holographic keyboard bringing up the Jokers profile. His picture now contained a deceased band across it. But then the screen changed to a list of all those whom he had killed while he was alive. It scrolled through millions of names before landing on a name with Robin in parentheses. He recognized the name Jason Todd, 'that was the guy who visited once to tell Alfred to send his dad a message, but why was he labeled dead?'

"I know Jason," he said pointing at his name, "He gave me a ride on his bike."

"There are somethings that will take time to talk about," Bruce pushed a button that brought up chairs for them all to sit down, "Especially about Damian."'

"Brian!" He turned to see his best friend skate up to him on his board. He kicked the board to a stop before picking it up and hooking it under his arm.

"Adam," he grabbed his hand before they chest bumped, "So your Uncle is cool with you being here eh?"

"Hey, you know Gotham Academy has the best science in the country," Adam smiled taking his helmet off and having his bright red hair shine, "Can't blame me for loving science, she is my first love."

"I know that," he said chuckling before walking through the gates. They came upon a guy with dark red hair shoving another student on the ground. She flipped backwards before she stood up and glared at him.

"You don't walk on the grass!" He yelled at her. Brian immediately recognized him Geran, short for Geranium.

"Oh, was that your grass? I'm so sorry." The girl bowed to him before she ran towards the grass and ripped it up from it's roots, smiling as Geran yelled charging at her. Brian got to him first and held him up in the air.

"Relax Geran."

"Shut up rich boy! She ruined my grass!"

"And if you don't let me handle this you'll say goodbye to your garden."

Geran huffed smacking his hands off of him before he stormed off, being sure to scatter the girls books and papers.

"So much for being like a gentle flower," Adam said coming up to help gather the girls papers.

"Thank you but I was handling the situation," she said grabbing her papers and stuffing them into their folders.

"Handeling? You mean you wanted him to try and attack you?" Brian asked looking at her. She had bright green eyes and he felt he had seen them before but the rest of her was very pretty. He couldn't help the light attraction he had towards her, and to be honest he didn't want to ignore it.

"I'm not that weak." She huffed before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. She also glared at her hand before she continued picking papers up.

"Yeah that flip was really cool," Adam said handing her the last of her scattered papers. She smiled at them a wide teeth filled grin before standing up. She wore a purple cardigan over a yellow shirt and purple jeans.

"Thank you, I pride myself on my acrobatics. I'm Jest," she held out her hand to Brian who took it smiling as well.

"Brian, and this is Adam," he said pointing to him as he raised a hand.

"Nice to meet you," she turned to the big building, "Guess I better meet with the head master. Have to be sure I'm registered to attend here. Thanks again boys."

She ran off towards the clock tower building. Brian felt his stomach flutter at their meeting, and his mind wouldn't stop replaying her flip.

"She was cute huh?" He looked at his friend who was smirking at him, knowing him all too well.

"I guess so, come on we've got class."

….

"Hello?"

"Come in." Jest opened the large door fully before she saw the woman sitting at her desk. She was in a motorized wheelchair, her red hair was the second most noticeable thing about her. She looked up at the desk reading the name Barbara Gordon on her plak. 'Oh, I remember dad shot her in the pelvis paralyzing her for life.'

"You must be Jest," she looked up to see a hand held out towards a chair. She quickly went over to the chair and sat down. She scratched at her brown haired wig it was always so itchy and annoying, but she couldn't be noticed so the wig stayed on. "Welcome to Gotham Academy. I'm quite impressed with your grades from your previous school. You'll be a wonderful addition."

"Thanks," she looked into her lap feeling weird. Her mother upon bringing her back to Gotham showed her all of her father's old places, and people he had ruined.

"I hope you find your place here. We have high hopes for you here," Barbara pulled out a file sorting through it, "A 3.8 is quite impressive. It's also your last year in high school before going to college, correct?"

"Yes," Jest felt unsure her mother had changed her last name. But she still was hesitant that someone would find out who she really was. She sighed before looking up to see Barbara was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Do you need anything? We can help-"

"Oh, no I'm good," she raised her hands, "Just was wondering if I'd be able to make any new friends is all."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find lots of friends."

…

Jest looked up at the room number. Room 30, she opened the door to see the students sitting there. Her eyes looked at the teacher, 'holy crap, mom wasn't lying Bookworm teaches this class.'

"I take it you're the new student," he said shifting his round eye glasses up his nose, "Take a seat by…" He paused looking for an empty seat and found it, "By Brian Wayne."

She looked at the guy from before. He smiled at her and she wished that he wasn't so darn freaking attractive. Her mother told her how sexy Bruce Wayne was, well his son was definitely a ten. She cocked her head at him, viewing his blue eyes staring at the board. It was the first day so she felt it was alright to just daydream, especially since she didn't have to hear her mothers crazy stories.

"Shame really, she should've already taught you how to blow things up!" Jest shrieked at the sight of a paper white man, his mouth pulled into a twisted smile lined in bright red lips, and his green hair was slicked back. He was sitting on the edge of her desk and she wasn't sure why no one else saw him. She looked around realizing that the others were staring at her.

"Yes, miss Quinz, do you need something?"

"Um, yes can I go to the restroom?"

Bookworm just sighed before he tossed her the pass and turned back to the board to continue the lesson. She hurried out the classroom before she let out her breath.

"Oh, but he was getting to the best part."

"Who are you!"

"Why, I'm Joker sweetheart, your father," his smile grew even bigger and he did an elaborate bow to her.

"My father is dead."

"Oh yes," he walked a ways from her before sticking his arm through the wall and laughing, "About that I'm not real! I'm just some twisted visitor in your mind. Oh don't worry, Brucie boy had me in his head longer then you will have me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I'm here to make sure you become the proper daughter of Joker," he pretended to put an arm around her waving his hand over them in an exaggerated arc, "After all I do have a reputation."

"What?"

"Freak." She looked up startled to see a girl with long blonde hair staring at her. She pulled out a coin from her bag and flipped it at Jest. she caught the coin looking at her confused. Before the girl charged her and pulled at her hair. She panicked grabbing the girls hands and pulling away, But the wig slipped from her head causing her pinned green hair to shift and fall into a messy lump on her neck.

"No, give that back!"

"I knew it! You're Jokers daughter!"

Her heart froze when the bell rang and the rumble of students getting ready to leave rang out. She rushed the girl pulling at her hair and grabbing for the wig. She didn't know why but she no longer cared about the voices of the students or her father. She just needed to keep others from seeing who she really is.

"Enough!" She and the other girl where pulled back by the collar of their shirts onto the floor. She looked up at the large P.E. teacher who looked at her in shock. She buried her face into her arms already sure her make-up was smeared revealing her very pale skin and red lips. She would be known.

"I'll take her to the headmaster." She didn't need to look up to know who that was. She allowed him to pick her up as she continued to cover her face.

"Oh that was beautiful. Of course I would've used my acid flower on her," she listened to her fathers laugh as she allowed Brian to lead her down the hall and outside. She pulled out of his arm and rushed over to the fountain pulling her pins out of her hair and splashing the water on herself. When she was done she stared at the water seeing her face being distorted by the ripples.

"White skin, red lips, green hair and eyes. Ugh, my father was the psychotic killer of this city. And my mother had to be even more insane to fall in love with him and want to bear his child. I'm a freak and I know that." She didn't need to hear Brians response but she really didn't want to hear her fathers voice.

"Jest, you're not your parents."

She looked over her shoulder before she walked up to him and got close to his face keeping their noses from touching. She stared at him long and hard, his eyes didn't waver he stared back at her. Her lips twitched into a smile before she started laughing. She sighed and turned away from him trying to get her hair to corroporate.

"Besides you're highly exotic." She looked back at him seeing him smirk before he walked up to her and took her hand, "I'd really like to take you out on a date. How about Friday?"

"No," she seemed stunned at what left her mouth but she didn't want to feel like this was a pity date, "I'm sorry but you just learned I'm the Jokers daughter. I don't need some ones pity."

"This isn't a pity date. I was attracted to your green eyes and now that I've seen the real you, well it's very sexy." She blushed before she looked back at him and laughed.

"Fine, but it has to be at six."

"Sounds perfect."

"And you have to pick me up here."

"Can do. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't ask about my mother or father on the date."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

….

"Brian that's fantastic." He was helping Alfred set the table for dinner for his parents since he was gonna take Jest out to the Gotham City Diner. But he could tell his father was not happy about who he was dating.

"I wouldn't trust her," Bruce said before he put the tablet down, "She is his daughter after all."

"Oh, poor Brucie," his mother sat down his fathers lap running a finger under his jaw and chin, "So in love with the Joker that even in death he's number one of your mind."

"That's not-"

"Oh, hush," she stood up then and placed her hands on her hips giving him a stern look, "I know you. I'm the only woman who can handle the fact that I'll never be your one and only. Joker already has that spot filled and you won't ever let that change. You're so set that somehow he'll come back to life. Not even Ra's would bring him back."

"Dad, she is an amazing girl. And she is definitely nothing like her parents, well aside from looks." He watched his father contemplate before he stood and wrapped his arms around his wife drawing her close to him.

"All right, but you're gonna have to protect her," he said nuzzling her neck, "I'm not the only one who can't forget the Joker."

Brian nodded before grabbing his bikes key and waving farewell to Alfred who was carrying two plates of food. He looked at the bright red motorcycle that Jason Todd gave to him as a gift. He hopped onto it, making sure the other helmet was there and putting his own on. He turned on the cameras to allow him to see everything comfortably before he started the bike and sped off to the school.

AN: Hey, guys sorry there was such a long break. I've been experiencing some nerve pain and typing out a story is painful sometimes. I also have a lot of crap to sort through so this may not be a very frequently updated story. Forgive me I'll try my best to make it happen but forgive me if it doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Back to it. Well at least another new chapter. Again I have no idea when the next chapter will be able to come out but hopefully soon things will get better and I'll be able to write more.

Jest stared into the mirror adjusting her hair in it's braid. She sighed before touching her face. She picked up the foundation she normally wore and threw it across the room, the glass container shattered splattering the product across the wall. She picked up the rest of her make-up and tossed it out of the window of the abandoned haunted house attraction.

"Jest! What are you doing?"

She turned to see her mother and of course her hallucination of her father.

"You know, I never really admired her with a short pixie cut," he leaned closer to Harley's head and smiled wide.

"Mom, I'm already known as the Jokers daughter. So why keep hiding it? Also when did you chop off your hair? I thought you were keeping the long locks in honor of father," Jest said before she slipped out of her nightie and pulled on a bra before pulling some shirts and shorts out.

"Oh, pudding. I should've known that someone would recognize you," she walked over and hugged her daughter from behind, "I've heard the news of Penguins death, old bird couldn't have died sooner. But apparently he managed to have a son. And Two-Face is running one of the gangs here. And my girl Ivy has a son, she of course told me it was the plants who birthed him. But I should've guessed someone would find out about you. I'm sorry."

"Mom, it's ok. I'm fine with people knowing," she said before pulling on a purple lacy top over a pair of forest green shorts, "But why did you cut your hair?"

"I like it though," said her hallucination.

"Oh, I got a job at Wayne Corporation," Harley said fluttering her bangs a little, "It looks dumb, huh?"

"No, it's cute and I think dad would've liked it," Jest answered looking over at her hallucination who gave her the thumbs up.

"Oh, good. Now remember be back before midnight."

She watched as her mother left the room. Jest sighed before pulling out her favorite boots. Her mother had an obsession over the colors purple and green, but she wasn't complaining. The boots were a purple suede with bright neon green lace over top. The boots came to her knees and they were so comfortable. She did a quick look over in the mirror before turning around and seeing her father in front of her. She squeaked before remembering he was just a hallucination.

"You know, it's ironic how Harley hasn't let go of me," he said before waltzing up to the mirror and stretching his face and forming it into a sideways face.

"I'm going to ignore you tonight," Jest said before she pulled on her jacket that was purple with pinstripes of green, "I need to convince mom to explore more colors."

"You see," he bent in front of her, causing her to scream since his face was disfigured, "She buys you those colors since they were the only ones I'd wear. Course with lime green hair how else do you not clash."

The hallucination let out a loud laugh before Jest saw one of her mother's goons come into the room. He stared at her confused. She shook her head and started down the spiral stair case with the goon behind her and her father's laugh still echoing loudly in her ears.

….

Brian was not surprised to see Hannah standing at the gates. She was flipping a coin in the air, her blonde hair was curled and as soon as she heard his bike she looked at him with a wicked smile. He sighed before turning his bike off and locking it, he walked over taking his helmet off.

"What are you doing here, Hannah?"

"Oh, come on Brian. Be honest you'd rather it was me you were dating," she walked up to him and ran a hand down his chest. Brian sighed, his father had told him that Harvey wanted to make peace with Waynes by arranging a marriage with their kids. Luckily his father knew of his criminal ways and denied him. He gripped her hand and pushed it off from him.

"Hannah, I don't like you," he said looking around to see if Jest was near by. She still hadn't arrived and he was glad, "Why not get into Gerans pants?"

He watched her huff before she leaned up and kissed him. His reaction was a bit slower due to the shock but he pulled back. Sadly a pair of headlights were on the two and he cursed. He turned around to see Jest staring at him from the side of the car, her door and hand paused in the motion of closing it. She sighed before she did close it and waved to the driver before she strutted over to him. His eyes focused on the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. He took steady breaths to keep himself calm, but damn she was beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late Brian," she said before she reached a hand to his face running it through his hair. He sighed at the action leaning into her touch, making her smile.

"Brian-"

"Enough, Hannah," he said not looking at her and holding Jest close to him, "I will never like you."

He smiled after hearing her frustrated scream before storming over to the turned off limo. But he kept his eyes on Jest and pressed her body closer to his own. She just felt so right in his arms and he loved it.

"So want to explain that?" She asked after they heard the limo leave.

"Hannah, Two Face's daughter has a die hard crush on me," he said before he gently pulled her braid to the front smiling at how it framed her face, "But I've no interest in her at all."

His heart fluttered at her wide smile and happy eyes. She leaned her head against his chest and he savored her smell resting his face into her hair. He was trying to relax his mind, despite the blood flowing down to his genitals. He just hoped he wasn't hard enough for her to feel. He let her go but she held him tighter and sighed. He loved the feel of her body against his but if she continued to hold on to him, like she was now, he would be struggling the rest of the night. She finally let go before walking over to his bike.

"Nice ride," she said bending over to look at the engine. 'Ok now she is just teasing,' he thought walking over to her while trying to avoid looking at her butt.

"Thanks want to join me for a night of fun and games?" He watched her turn around before leaning against the bike letting her jacket fall open to show the lacy top underneath. 'Yup this is going to be a difficult night.'

"Oh yeah."

…

Selenia gripped Bruce's shoulders letting her nails scratch him up. He finally came down from his high and he settled her down before he pressed his body to hers. He kept most of his weight on his arms but he didn't allow to remove himself from off of her. She was regaining her composure from her high before hearing her phone go off. A jesters laugh rang through the room, which meant only one thing, Harley wanted to meet with her. Bruce sighed gripping her tighter, his penis becoming hard again inside of her. She felt her blood rush again and decided she could ignore Harl long enough to have another round. But alas the phone rang again.

"You know she won't stop calling until I answer right?"

"Just ignore it, or call for Alfred to answer it."

She laughed, "Come on, Batman."

She wiggled around under him, causing him to groan before he withdrew himself from inside her and proceeded to remove the condom as she reached across the large specially made bed to get her phone. She knew he was watching her as she curved her but into his hand.

"Hey Harl," she said upon answering the call. She looked over at Bruce with hooded eyes as he ran his hand all over her butt and leaning down to kiss her lower back.

"Selenia!" She smiled trying to ignore Bruce's wandering hands, as long as he stayed away from her vaginal opening she would be fine. "I really need to meet with my girls! Can you meet up tonight at our usual spot?"

"Um," her breath hitched as Bruce slipped his finger inside of her, her face flushed as her nipples puckered at the erotic sensation, "Yeah, what time?"

Bruce began to slowly massage against her soft mound on the inside of her. She tried to continue to breath normally as he continued his tactic, he slipped his other arm around her and began the teasing of her clit. She inhaled sharply as he trailed kisses down her shoulder to her arm and back to her neck.

"Is one in the morning ok? That way we can hopefully avoid the bat," came Harley's reply. Selenia tried to steady her breathing before she replied with a yeah, that works, "Awesome will see you then! Bye kitty cat."

Selenia said bye before she moaned loudly at his methodical massaging. He nestled his penis between her butt cheeks. He removed his finger from inside of her before he sucked on it, he sighed before rubbed his penis against her.

"Bruce a condom," she said sighing as he kept steady pressure on her clit, "No, nevermind just get inside me now!"

Bruce smirked before he lifted her leg up and tilted her hips back against him. He slid into her opening easy, thanks to their previous session. She groaned at his intrusion gripping the sheets. Bruce moved her face sideways before kissing her.

"Impatient much?"

"Oh, yeah."

…..

Jest held tightly to Brian's waist. She savored his warmth as they drove along the coast towards the carnival pier. Her body remembered his firm body and the bulge below his waist that was delicious, and she loved having pressed close to her stomach.

She squeezed him a bit tighter shifting a little, her core was hot and swollen. But she would keep calm on this first date, especially since her hallucination was beside them riding an invisible bike wearing a creepy bike helmet. He lifted the visor on his helmet before pointing to his penis before laughing wildly and kicking his legs up before speeding away. She sighed not sure as to what he had meant, even though she was sure it would entail something at the end of the night.

Brian slowed his bike as they entered the parking booth. The man in the pay booth tipped his cap at them before allowing Brian to pass through. He pulled up to a parking spot that said Wayne. He turned the bike off before sitting up. She huffed frustrated at having to let go of him already. She did so slowly drifting her hands down close to his genitals. Before she too took of her helmet.

The carnivals music played out loudly over the speakers and the bright neon lights told her that it was going to be an interesting place. Brian smirked at her as she set her helmet on the lock, he held out a hand towards her. She smiled grabbing his hand before they walked up to the clown who tied on their passes. She ignored her hallucination as he held two cotton candies above his head laughing. Brian lead her to a roller coaster before they got onto the ride. She laughed as they looped and dipped. They ran from ride to ride laughing away.

"Oh, man that was fun!" She laughed looking at him as he smiled at her. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and they both froze looking at each other. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she watched his eyes lock onto her red lips. He bent down to kiss her before they heard his name being shouted. He leaned his forehead against hers sighing in frustration before turning around.

"Well, look who's all grown up."

"Jason."

Jest looked at the older man who had his arms wrapped around a girl with blonde short hair. She smiled at Brian before giving him a hug. Jason eyed her before he gripped her face. She slapped him across the face, causing Brian to turn and look at her before wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him feeling more self conscious than before.

"Feisty girl, But why does she look like the Joker?" Jason asked rubbing his cheek before the girl gently touched his cheek helping him to remove his glare from Jest and to look at her.

"Because she is Joker's daughter." Jason turned to him glaring more harshly before his girl grabbed his face in both of her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Jason, relax," she glared at him, "You told me you left that life. Do you want me to leave you again?"

"Isabel…" Jest looked up at Brian to see his face being solemn as he cupped Isabel's face. He kissed her before sighing and looking at them as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he said holding out a hand, "can you forgive me?"

Jest looked up at Brian who smiled and nodded his head, she took his hand and shook it.

"It's fine, I'm not blind to what my father did," she said gripping Brian's shirt.

"Well, we are heading off now," Jason said looking at Isabel, "I'll see you later Brian, tell Bruce I say hi."

The two of them watched as he and Isabel left the park.

…..

Brian enjoyed how close Jest was but he did not expect to run into Jason. He knew that the Red Hood still desired the revenge of his death by the Joker. He looked at Jest as she watched them leave. He decided to surprise her and grabbed her face before he placed a kiss on her lips. She froze for a moment before she melted into the kiss. He licked her lips, and she opened. His tongue danced against hers. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back leaning his head against hers.

"That was nice," she said before looking up at him. He smiled at her before taking her hand in his.

"Let's get some pizza to eat." He listened to her laugh ring in his ears as they headed over to the food booth.

…..

Selenia was strapped in her catsuit when Brian came home from his date. She assumed it was fantastic since he was getting home close to one in the morning. He stopped watching her clip her cowl on and adjust her goggles.

"Welcome home, how was your date?"

"It was good, where are you going?" He walked into the dining room to see some cookies on the table. He picked them up and bit into one.

"Girls night, your father is in the bat cave. He asked for you to meet with him once you get home. Something about Two Face planning a robbery of some kind."

"Ok, understood," he gave his mom a kiss on her cheek before heading up the stairs. She waited to hear the door close before she walked out of the house. She got onto her bike before heading off into town. Harley had called her to state that she needed to wait for her daughter to get home, she couldn't tell her friend that their children had been the ones to date each other. Especially since Brian had taken on Bruce last name. Ivy said she would be by too, especially after the crappy day her son had. She pulled up in front of the old theater that Joker had died in. Harley was out in front placing daisy's on the plague that showed Joker's face. Of course, the face Harley had broke her heart. Jokers plague was not liked at all.

"I get he was criminal, but is there no respect for him at all?" Selenia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before she looked up to see Ivy, she walked forward and hugged the two of them.

"We've missed you Harl." Ivy said, causing Selenia to miss them a little bit more.

AN: Hey guys I'm going to keep trying to update frequently but I have no guarantees I hope this satisfies until then.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I'm going to keep trying to update frequently but I have no guarantees I hope

"Brian get into your suit," Bruce said walking past him clipping on his cape.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked as he hit a button opening up one of the cases that had a Robin suit.

"Two-Face, has kidnapped Gordon," Bruce slipped the cowl on over his face after applying the metal face cream to keep his exposed flesh safe, "He says that Bruce Waynes son upset his daughter. Apparently she demanded he kidnap the Commissioner and make him and his son come forward, as Batman and Robin."

Brian froze from placing his mask on. Crap, how did she figure it all out? Had he said something and let it slip who he really was. He didn't want to look at his father, he was more terrifying as Batman. He placed his mask on sighing before pulling the hood up over his head and looking at his dad. Bruce wasn't looking at him in anger but in concern.

"I'm not mad at you," he said placing his hand on Brians shoulder, "I know that if they found it, it wasn't from you saying anything. You've kept this a secret."

"Thanks dad," Brian was not sure whether to be shocked or not. His father wasn't known for being kind. He remembered many a night of him yelling at his mother for robbing a bank just to make their nights like what they had in the past. But maybe it was because his father knew of someone who would've told them. He slipped his mask on feeling it seal around his eyes. He turned to his father now Batman before they climbed into the batmobile and headed into Gotham.

…..

Jest stared herself in the mirror. Her lips still remembered his against them. Her eyes were still misty from the emotions playing around in her head. It was not only a good night but for her it was the best night ever. She looked up screaming when she saw her father staring into the mirror behind her.

"Oh now is that any way to greet daddy kins?" He laughed loudly.

"What are you doing? Why don't you leave me alone?" She got up and crossed the room looking down the stairs to be sure none of her mother's goons were rushing to check on her. Luckily they were all singing drunken songs.

"Well sweet heart if you must know," she looked over at her hallucination watching him lounge on her bed, "I made it so that when Harley would try to have my child you would never be alone. You see I'm not just a mere hallucination. I am a part of you, not genetically but mentally. I'm here to make you just. Like. Me!"

She stepped back a bit hearing his laughter ring in her head. She covered her ears shaking her head before she looked back at him. There was no way she was going to let a hallucination win. She needed to leave without anyone knowing. She opened her window before climbing down the fire escape. The old metal creaked and chips of metal flaked at each step she took, she jumped when she reached the end not wanting to risk using the ladder. She landed hard hurting her ankle but she needed to keep walking, after all he was right beside her.

Once she could ignore the pain in her ankle she began running. Her mind continued to ring with her fathers laughter. She had to get away from him, she had to get away from who she was. She refused it, no way was she the daughter of a psychopathic killer. She didn't know where she was going until she looked up at the building sitting on the edge of a cliff. The sign above flashed Ace's Chemicals. Her breath was short but she could tell that her hallucination was finally gone.

"Ah, the story I told to many about how I came to be." She looked over at one of the pipes spewing chemicals into the cleansing pool. He seemed to for once have a solemn face, despite the still very bright red lips.

"I would tell people how I was a down and out comedian with a wife who was pregnant with my first child," he looked over at Jest before walking over to her, "I was desperate for money to care for them. I signed on with one of the many gangs in Gotham. Then the inevitable happened my wife died as did my child. The cops told me it was an accidental death, electric shock from her using a knife in the toaster. Hah, right my wife was too smart for that. But the gang had me in their clutches and I was dressed as the Red Hood."

He looked at her his usual smile returning back. She suddenly wasn't sure what to think.

"The Batman was barely starting. And he approached me, but through the Red Hood mask I only saw a demon, a monster. I jumped off the railing into the vat of chemicals below, and then I swam out from this pool. It was raining and I saw my face and realized the true beauty of insanity!" He then ran and jumped into the pool. She watched the water not change at his entrance reminding her he wasn't real. His head popped up from the water and he smiled like his usual self.

"So is that story true?" Jest asked looking back up at the Ace's Chemicals building.

"Oh sweetheart all my stories are true," Joker laughed out loud before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around.

…

Batman kicked the door in at the old courthouse. Brian stood next to his father his staff ready in his hands. They walked in turning their night vision on to see in the dark. The flick of light switches echoed before they were blinded for a moment their night vision switched off and their heat detection turned on. They saw it three bodies on the second floor with several dozen bodies on the floor with them. Two face and his daughter stood with-

"Bane," Batman said looking at the large muscular man, "I thought you left Gotham, why come back?"

"Don't worry Bruce," he said smiling down at the two of them, "I ran into a friend of yours in Central City. He has someone who is the best at restoring lost memories."

Brian took a step back when the large Gorilla appeared beside Bane smiling down at the two of them. Brian had heard from his friend Adam about Grodd but he never thought he would see the actual creature in real life.

"Grodd," Bruce took a step forward clenching his fists tight, "What have you done to Flash?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," Grodd said before snapping his fingers. Two doors in front of them swung open as the Flash was tossed into the room tied up and cuffed. He looked at the two of them his mouth gagged. Brian looked at his father feeling slight fear, but he looked at his father's hands before he pressed a button on his staff. He hoped Adam was awake to get the call.

"What is this about Harvey? Why find out who we really are?" Brian felt his staff shake letting him know Adam got his call and was coming. He knew that they would need to talk quickly.

"Oh Bruce," Harvey said shaking his head allowing them to see both sides clearly, "You should've allowed the marriage between our two children. But you decided to let your brat of a boy choose to date the Jokers daughter."

Brian felt his breath hitch. He wanted to ask him what they were doing to Jest but he looked at his father knowing he would get the information they would need. He decided to press the other button on his staff. He hoped that he wasn't too late to call for his help.

"Unlike your daughter Jest has no influence from her father," Bruce stepped forward looking at Harvey. Brian watched his fathers shoe slip a batarang to Flash. No one but him would've noticed it.

"She is the Jokers daughter," Harvey waved his gun around, "That means at some point she'll become as insane as him. And if she doesn't become insane on her own."

Brian watched as Hannah pushed a button projecting a picture on the bare wall. He gasped seeing Jest fight against some of Two Faces goons.

"Let me go!"

"Boss do we drop her in now?" Brians eyes grew wide recognizing where they were.

"No leave her alone!" He fired his batarang at Hannahs hand before grappling up to the second floor. He heard ruckus down below knowing that Flash was free and fighting. His father was beside him punching Two Face. Bane roared charging at them. They both dodged, Brian shot a net at Grodd startling and angering the gorilla who was trapped under the net. He heard Bane charging again and moved but he was grabbed by the large man before being thrown over the railing. He couldn't turn his body in time and his back slammed hard on the wooden floor of the courtroom. Flash rushed over to him as he rolled onto his side raising a hand to tell him he was fine.

"Drop her!" Brian froze looking at the picture watching Jest scream before she was thrown into the chemicals. He screamed in anger before standing up and grappling to the second floor again. He kicked Harvey in the face knocking him to the ground.

….

The chemicals filled her lungs and she felt herself becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Brian, was all she could hear herself screaming in her mind. Someone jumped into the water or fell into the water she wasn't sure but when she went to take another breath she got clean oxygen. Her body reacted and vomited as she coughed violently to get rid of the chemicals and water in her lungs. She then looked at the chest of who was holding her. It has a big red S on it. Her body shook and she felt a laughter bubble from inside her.

"I'll take that as you being ok," she continued laughing looking at the face of Superman.

"Ok?" She said loudly through her laughs, "Why I'm better than ok, I'm insane!"

She let out a loud laugh tears streaming down her face. A part of her mind screamed that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what was wrong, only that she wanted to kill the ones who just did this to her.

…

"You bastard!" Brian kicked at Harvey's head before he was shoved far away from him by his father, "Let me kill him dad!"  
"No! Look she is fine," Bruce pointed to the screen. He looked and saw her being flown away by Superman. He looked at his father who nodded his head before he jumped over the railing and rushed out the door. He jumped into the batmobile telling it to go to Gotham Hospital. The engines roared to life and he began the work of changing back into regular Brian.

Anger coursed through his veins. He knew his father he knew his father had killed many times before. The whole his father not using guns and not wanting to kill was all bs. He knew, but he also knew it was why his father stopped doing those things. He slipped the mask off looking in the rear view mirror at himself. He had to be sure she was ok, he had to be sure.

The batmobile beeped that it was getting close to his drop off point. He got ready for the car to stop and to get out. The car slowed and he waited till the door opened before jumping out of the vehicle. He rolled as he heard the engines roar and the batmobile disappear. He got up and ran out of the alley the opposite direction before rushing down the street. His watch buzzed he looked at it while still heading towards the hospital. It was Adam informing him that Superman had arrived to help take care of the situation. He also told him to remain calm about Jest, that she was ok.

Wayne Memorial hospital, named after his grandfather. He walked into the reception trying to remain calm.

"Is there a Jest Quinn here?" He watched as the receptionist looked on her computer before telling him her room number.

"But the doctors are running tests, she seems to be experiencing the same reaction most of Jokers victims experienced." Brian nodded his head before heading for the stairs not wanting to have to wait for the elevator to arrive. He took the stairs two at a time before he reached the correct floor. He slowed not wanting to cause trouble for the hospital staff. He opened the door before stopping in his tracks. A lanky man was leaning against a wall with his IV machine next to him. He had a wheel chair beside him and his head was shaved. He looked over at Brian.

"So here to take the Jokers daughter away?" Penguins son Smith was healing from his recent fight against cancer. Smith wasn't someone you could easily forget though. Despite being in the hospital he was still keeping his father's Iceberg Lounge running.

"No," Brian walked past him before Smith stuck his arm out stopping him, "I'm here to make sure she is ok."

"Just be aware Brian," he said his eyes softening, "She has been changed by the chemicals."

Brian watched as he got back into his wheelchair and went back to his room. He walked to the room Jest was in hearing laughter echoing from it. He walked in and froze seeing a new Jest. She looked like the Joker now, her flesh was the familiar white, her eyes bright green as was her hair, her lips deep bright red. But her eyes flowed with tears and she was laughing because it was her way of crying at the moment. She was tied down and the doctors were standing nervously nearby.

"Brian Wayne," said Dr. Elliot. She looked at him her face saying all the things he needed to know. He waved them out looking at Jest with sorrow filled eyes. He approached her bed seeing her finally calming down. She looked at him a smile still on her face as tears still continued to fall. He gripped her in a hug suddenly realizing what his father meant about Jokers hidden pain.

AN: How long has it been since I wrote on here again? So here is the new installment to The Jokers Last Laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: How long has it been since I wrote on here again? So here is the new installment to The Jokers Last Laugh.

Brian looked over at Jest, she had fallen asleep in a fit. The doctors were doing a mental test on her to see if the chemicals would affect her the same as her father, Joker. His head was pounding and he felt his throat was dry. But he couldn't leave her side, he had told his mother what had happened she was driving Harley to the hospital because she was notified by the cops. Superman had contacted him stating they were finished with jailing Hannah and her father Two-Face.

"Jest," he jumped up and looked at Harley who was at the door staring at her daughter. His mother was behind her. Harley walked over to Jest's bed side looking at her face. Something flashed across her face as she stared in shock and horror.

"Brian, what happened?" He looked over at his mother.

"Two-Face," he said seeing her face cringe.

"Crap, of course he wouldn't let you be ever since we denied him the arranged marriage to his daughter."

"Harvey Dent did this?" He looked up at Harley who seemed hollow. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he just answered.

"Yes," he looked back over at Jest hoping she would wake up and be her normal self again. Her hair was tangled from not being able to brush it. She was sleeping calmly an IV in her arm and a heart monitor beeping away. The doctors had to give her a sedative to calm her down so she could sleep and they could run tests on her blood and determine if the chemicals were going to kill her or if she would be ok.

"Please let me be with my daughter," Harley pulled a chair up next to her daughter gently stroking her forehead.

Selena gripped Brian's shoulder encouraging him to leave with her. He nodded his head before getting up and walking out with his mother. She closed the rooms door leaving Harley and Jest alone. Brian leaned against the wall before he looked at his mother who seemed to need to know the whole story.

"Can we go home?" He asked looking at his mom. She walked up to him nodding her head before she sighed and handed him the other bikes helmet. They headed out walking by a room with the door open, Smith waved at Brian looking sad.

"You could've called me!" Alfred set a cup of coffee in front of Brian as his mother and father argued over him not telling her what was happening. Brian groaned at the headache he had, before he heard a crash he looked up and saw his mother pinned to the wall with his father kissing her passionately, a broken vase scattered around their feet. He got up looking at Alfred nodding thanks for the coffee but not taking it.

He walked up to his room knowing he wouldn't want to leave until morning. He opened his door before he noticed a woman sitting on his bed, the famous Riddler hat on her head.

"The famous Riddler's daughter," Brian leaned back against his door threshold looking at the small 5'2" woman. Her short black bob fluttered as she looked at him from his comics.

"And you the famous Batman's son," she hopped off the bed before tossing a paper at Brian, "Too bad my father wasn't as smart as he thought he was."

"He never knew?"

"Nope, but luckily I'll never become a villain," she sat down on his desks chair spinning in it as Brian read the note. 'What asks but never answers?'

"Thomas Wayne is coming back?"

"He may or may not."

"Seva-"

"You know of alternate worlds," she said pointing a finger at his nose, " I wouldn't question things too much."

"I think you're hiding more from me then just Owlman returning," he sighed sitting down on his bed, "I'm sure you already know of Jest, Jokers daughter. Especially since your husband is back in the hospital for Chemo."

"Smith has to get better," she pulled her knees up to her chin sorrow crossing on her face. She then got up and walked over to the door, "Wait are they getting it on?"

"Probably you know my mother and father."

"Right, well I'll tell you this Jest may not be staying for much longer. Just be mindful of that," Seva climbed out of the house and down the garden terrace.

Jest rolled in her bed before she saw her mother laying her head on the bed. Her mind was hurting and she felt strange. She looked to the other side of her bed before she busted up laughing. Joker was sitting there smiling wide at her joining in the laughter.

"Jest?"

She looked back at her mother still laughing.

"Oh Puddin'," Harley then started laughing too, "We're gonna have to leave Gotham for a while and go to Metropolis again. I'll be sure you are just like your father."

"That means lots of killing my dear." Joker said appearing behind Harley laughing away. Jest felt a rush and excitement but then a shock made her pause. This wasn't right. She wasn't her father, 'Jest, you're not your parents.' She felt the tears running down her face but she would remember that sentiment for years to come.

Gotham city was the same as always but there was one person missing, Jest had been gone for over a year. Brian looked over at Heath the new Robin learning under him. His father had hung up his cape in Gotham going instead to the base for the Justice League on earth. Of course his mother followed because she wanted to be with Bruce but also his sister Helena was apart of the Justice League. Dick Grayson would check up on him every now and then before leaving to care for Barbara. All in all he was happy being alone, Alfred still worked with him.

"Sigh there's never anything exciting anymore," Heath said sitting on the edge of the building looking at the city below.

"Sometimes quiet is nice," Brian responded before he tapped his mask switching to heat detecting vision.

"Yeah but man how cool would it be to have a new Joker?"

"Not that cool."

"Master Wayne, there are police reports of a bank robbery in progress."

"Got it Alfred, Robin," he watched as Heath jumped off the ledge grappling to the next building. Brian spread the cape out locking it into wings before gliding after him. They reached Gotham Bank before they landed on the opposite buildings ledge.

"I see seven people in there," Heath said looking through his heat sensing vision.

"There won't be any hostages but let's avoid any deaths."

"Roger."

They both swung to different parts of the building. Heath entered in first as Brian looked in from a sky window above. He shifted noticing the familiar clown masks on the people, the famous trademark of the Joker. He watched as Heath took down of the men before he got caught in the arms of the others and one pulled out a gun. Brian smashed the window crashing through, he kicked the men holding his ward. He turned around to see the gun pointed at his face before the trigger was pulled. A metal rod with a yellow flag with the words bang on it came out of the guns barrel.

"Bang."

Brian froze recognizing the voice. He stood up looking at the masked person. He reached out and pulled the mask off. A tumble of green hair was released before the wicked smile of insanity greeted him. It was Jest just not the Jest he remembered.

"Well helloooooo, Batman," she swept into a bow before she stood back up and looked him in the eyes turned the gun to one of her men and fired it again. The rod shot out of it before it lodged into the throat of the man. He gasped and spurted at the lodged rod before his movements ceased. Brian grabbed her shoulders.

"Jest what happened?"

"Jest, I don't know any Jest," she tilted her head backwards laughing before she looked him in the eyes, "The name is Joker!"

Brian jolted as she tazed him. Heath jumped at her to knock her down, she spun and kicked him before she sprayed him with mace in his face. Brain waited for his muscles to stop spasming as he watched Jest jump on the old rickety bus and shout for them to drive. She then tossed him a large daisy before letting out a loud laugh as the bus tore away.

"Jest," he whispered before he got up and washed Heath's face and eyes clean of the mace.

AN: Oh man, I never thought I'd get to this point. It's gonna get better I hope. Hello to all you new followers of the story. As you'll learn I don't have a set schedule on uploads so forgive me. But whenever there is a new chapter you better believe it will be awesome. Or I hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: long time since I've written this story. Let's begin.

Jest laughed loudly as the bus barreled into the underground parking garage of the warehouse her mother had told her about. For a year she was taught how to kill people and inject them with her father's famous laughing gas. But she remembered her hallucination telling her all the things she needed to remember being the Joker. The bus pulled to a stop she hopped off the back before hollering at her goons to unload the bus.

"Just remember these two," she said lifting two of the bags, "are mine!"

She laughed as the rest of them rushed to the bus fighting over who would get what. She skipped up the metal stairway into her room. She kicked the door shut before she tossed her bags onto the desk the contents spilling out, papers of deeds to lands and more. She cracked her knuckles before looking at her hallucination his smile wide on his face.

"You make a father proud!"

"Of course I do," she picked up the first deed, "Megan Vale seems like an excellent target."

"I love the way you think!"

….

"I'll be back later!" Brian looked up from his tablet watching Heath high five Kaus and Alfred before leaving. He sighed before he sipped some more of his coffee.

"Master Wayne, are you sure you want me to leave?"

He looked at Alfred who had packed all his belongings and held his passport in his hand. His great nephew, Kaus, stood beside him. The young man had picked up quickly on how to repair the batmobile as well as fixing up broken bones or torn muscles.

"Uncle I can handle this, I promise," he said bowing at Alfred. Brian was impressed with how much the young man looked like a young Alfred, glasses and all.

"You deserve a good vacation Alfred," Brian said standing up and gently squeezing his shoulder, "I'm not going to make you overwork yourself for my sake. Besides your great nephew has done an excellent job he can handle things."

"Oh, all right Master Wayne," he shook his hand before they hugged, "Oh how long ago it seemed you were nothing more then a young lad running around. Be safe, I'll return in a few years."

"Let me help you to the taxi Uncle."

He watched Kaus carry the larger bags as he and Alfred chattered away. He walked to his great room before he pressed the busts eye a book slid from one of the bookshelves before the bookshelf opened. He grabbed the pole sliding down it, entering his father's famous bat cave. Right, now a days he was the famous Batman and Wayne.

"Computer bring up all known files on Jest Quinn."

"Of course." The computer turned on as it sorted through files before bringing up birth certificate and then her school information for the few weeks she was in Gotham. He shifted when the selfie he had taken with her their first date showed up, then he swallowed when the news article of her attack and survival appeared. Her face was forever changed a crazed smile stretched across it as her eyes looked wild at the camera. He leaned back rubbing his face as he tried to figure out how she could've changed, aside from the chemicals. He remembered when he first arrived at the hospital, her face streaked with tears.

"Is that the new Joker?" Kaus asked as he set a cup of coffee down for Brian to enjoy.

"Yes," he stood up clicking on the screen with his fingers to get Smith's new location. After his final treatment for cancer he was cured. Now he and his wife were running a hotel as well as the Iceburg Lounge. Seva worked as a lawyer, which was fitting with her wordplay she helped many people. At least not all of the villains kids turned into villains themselves.

…..

"Mmm, Heath."

He looked up at the blonde, Megan Vale. She was so much like her mother Viki Vale, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her before he dipped his head back to the crook of her neck and licked up to her earlobe before he gently nibbled on her. He thought about what Brian had told him once about that if he would fall in love with anyone they would be more at risk of being hurt. But he had been with her for about nine months. They had taken things slow but tonight she had finally said yes.

Her apartment bell rang signaling someone was at her door. He huffed before he got off of her, he helped her adjust her bra and zip her dress back up. She frowned realizing it could be her interview for the Gotham Paper online. He ran a hand through his hair sighing before he heard the door open. He looked over the couch seeing the door, he watched as Megan raised her hands before he heard her whisper please. He reacted jumping over the couch and moving her away.

The gunshot echoed in his ears before his right leg screamed in pain as he and Megan fell to the floor. His head cracked on the floor as he fought to keep her from getting hurt. His vision flickered from the burning pain he felt in his leg.

"Oh ho ho, we've got a self sacrificing Batman do we?"

His eyes widened before he whispered to Megan to not move before he looked over his shoulder. The wide mouth grin on the new Joker greeted him, her wild green hair was slung into a ponytail with a wide brimmed summer hat on. A button up Hawaiian shirt with oversized shorts was all she was wearing. The bright red lips and white skin made him shiver. He had only heard the stories of the Joker and now he was actually apart of the story.

"Poor dear," she brushed a hand across his sweat streaked cheek before she kicked him square in the back. He groaned before he curled in on himself, Megan was sobbing in his arms as she dialed the Gotham police.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked back at her seeing her eyes look at him confused.

"Did I need a reason? Huh, I never thought of that," she said sounding serious before she busted into laughter stepping on his wound, "I'm the Joker sweetheart."

He felt her lift him up before she pointed her gun at Megan and shot, he screamed before the bullet punctured her right side hip. He flung the Joker up to the wall, as she held the gun to his stomach smiling before she fired.

….

"Well, well Batman."

Brian looked through the suits mask at Smith as he shuffled the papers on his desk. The two men looked at each other. Smith told Brian he had no plans being like his father but in some news conferences he was defaming the Wayne family name. Seva was keeping him in line but he wasn't sure how long it would last. Thus he kept his identity a secret, especially since his last treatment caused him to go into a coma, which resulted in amnesia.

"Smith dear," Seva walked in with a tray of tea and brandy before she looked up at Brian, "Ah, Batman."

He nodded his head being grateful that she still played along.

"I have some questions for the two of you," he said watching as his cowl recorded the whole situation.

"Of course," Seva replied pouring a glass of brandy for Smith.

"Do you know what happened to the patient Jest Quinn?"

"What? Do you think I'm a doctor?" Smith gulped down his brandy coughing a little before he shook his head, "I know no Jest."

"Seva?"

Smith looked up at his wife as she stared at Batman.

"I know about her," she placed a hand on Smiths shoulder to reassure him.

"Brian?" He pressed on his cowl before he responded.

"What is it?"

"Heath has suffered a gunshot to his back, it was Jest who shot him."

He froze staring wide eyed as Kaus told him where Heath was, he told Seva he would meet with her later before he left. He grappled up to the batwing before flying it over to the hospital.

…

The nurse led him to the hospital room for Heath, she kept glancing back before smiling. He didn't care if this was her first time seeing Batman, right now he needed to see his ward. Once he walked into the room he saw Kaus sitting next to Heath who was awake. The looks they gave him said it all and he thanked the nurse before closing the door and walking over to them.

"What's the damage?"

"Think of Barbara," Heath muttered before he aggressively shook his leg. Brian flinched before he gripped his shoulder and pulled his hands off from his leg.

"I'm sorry-"

"SORRY!?" Brian startled looking at Heath's tear stained face, "Sorry doesn't fix my paralyses."

Kaus looked as Batman appeared and he stood before he handed a card to the Arkham Asylum.

"Jest is in the Asylum they are assessing her right now," he then gripped his shoulder, "I'll take care of master Heath."

….

"Harl be smart with this one. She is the Jokers daughter."

The psychologist stared at the depressed face of the new patient with her red lips and white skin. Her green eyes held lots of sorrow and she sighed when he sat down. He was told to not ever unhook her but with the women in the asylum he always felt worse about. What could drive a woman to such a state as to hurt others.

"Hello," he watched as she looked at him before a tear rolled down her cheek, "I, uh, I'm Dr. Harl and I'm here to listen to your side of the story and what drove you to this state."

"Help, me," she began to sob and he felt horrible for her but stayed in protocol he just stood up and wiped her eyes and her nose. When he stepped back she was staring past him before she softly chuckled, "Heh, sorry about that."

"No worries." He looked back at where she had looked before he sat down and looked at her.

"I guess it started back when I arrived to Gotham Academy."

AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story. I just ended up with another story idea and I'm hoping to write that one soon. Anyways I'm getting back into this hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story. I just ended up with another story idea and I'm hoping to write that one soon. Anyways I'm getting back into this hope you enjoy.

"It seems that your parents history just followed you," Dr. Harl said as he watched Jest sit on the table. He hated having his patients strapped and seeing her cry had broken his heart, "Was there no one who didn't judge you?"

"Yes," she said before she looked at him with piercing eyes, "Brian Wayne."

"-you can't just interrupt an interrogation!" Harl stood up looking at the Batman standing next to Commissioner Tim Drake in the open doorway. He looked at Jest who was smilingly broad at his sudden arrival before a hearty laugh exited her mouth, but she stayed put.

"Well, well, well," she looked at the Batman, "If it isn't the famous Batman."

"Joker, Dr. Harl," he nodded his head at each, "Doctor I want to spend some time with her if that is alright?"

"I, uh," Harl looked at Tim who only shrugged, "I suppose that's fine."

He gathered his clipboard before he left the room. Batman walked up to her before he placed a hand out to her showing the pictures of Heath and his wounds. She just continued to smile before she leaned back crossing her legs. He shifted his jaw before he sat down on the chair.

"So here to talk about the young batboy?" She said before she jumped off the table and stood over him before she swung a leg over his and sat on top of him straddling his waist. She placed a hand on the bat emblem on his chest before she looked up at his face raising her hands to his cowl. He caught her hands holding them away before he sighed.

"I'm not here to be tempted, I'm here to tell you that you aren't the Joker, you're Jest."

"You keep saying my name like you know me," she grumbled before she pulled her hands free and stood up, "I don't know Batman."

"You do know me," he stood up and looked at her, "At least I hope we knew each other."

Her eyes squinted before she burst into laughter. He sighed before he left the other photos on the chair and left. Once Dr. Harl walked in, Jest felt her legs shake before they gave out on her and she fell to the ground in a heap. Harl rushed to her gathering her into his arms before he checked her body to see if she was wounded.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her confused face before she grasped his cheek and then kissed him.

"Make me forget."

…

Brian sat at the batcomputer reading through the new reports the Justice League had sent him. His father was now on the league full time. He trusted them all but he wasn't sure what to do when it came to his feelings towards Jest, and as the call was picked up by the Flash he wondered if he should've really called.

"Hey-hey! Brian how's it going?"

"Hey Barry. Is Bruce there?"

"Yo Batsy!"

Brian smiled at the silliness of his dad's friend, but his heart weighed heavy. He could see in her eyes that she did remember him. He guessed he was lucky she had no clue that he was the son of Batman and that he now wore the famous cowl.

"Brian." He looked up at the screen seeing his father in his famous Batsuit. Even though the majority of the Justice League knew him he still kept his secret.

"Dad, we have a problem."

"I heard from Alfred all ready. I've called your sister to head over. She'll be there in a half hour."

"You didn't even talk to me!" He gripped his hands into fists before he leaned back, "Fine, Huntress will be able to help while Heath heals."

"I've warned you before about the dangers of having loved ones."

"Right, which is why you still couldn't stay away from mom," he said before he turned the computer off and sighed.

….

"Mom, you do realize that this is the first time me and my little brother will meet right?" Huntress flew her jet towards Gotham after Bruce had told her to help her brother. They had a 20 year gap between the two of them. She knew that her mother had married Bruce when she was twenty but the having a brother was still a shock.

"I know, shame I don't get to be there," Catwoman said over the computer.

"Yeah, shame."

"Relax dear, he's a lot like you."

"Great."

Her jet flew over the famous Wayne mansion, she flew over the lake before the jet landing strip opened up. She landed next to the famous batwing climbing out of her jet and pulled her mask off. Her mother was right the slimmer design was much easier to wear. Her cape flowed and she was greeted by a large man like her father smiling at her.

"Helena? I'm Brian Wayne," he held a hand out to her and she took it, "It's good to finally meet my older sister."

"No joke," she said smiling, "I never thought I'd meet my little brother in such a weird way. So what kind of information do you have for me on the situation here."

"Jest, who is the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn has become the new Joker."

"Basically meaning she has started to kill people."

"The only ones she has killed have been her own goons," Brian said before he brought up pictures of Heaths recent injury, "But she did a trademark move of the Jokers by paralyzing my Robin."

"Whoa," Helena stared at the pictures before she looked away and then turned back to her younger brother. No, he wasn't Brian he was Batman. He really is her parents child, her younger brother, "Damn it, so what are we going to do?"

"For now we'll just focus on the other criminals," he switched the computer to the asylums files showing that Jest was locked up in maximum security. She looked back at him seeing his jaw clench, she didn't know what was really going on but she had a feeling there was far more to this story.

…

Doctor Harl walked by the room that Jest was locked away in. He looked at her as she slept on her bed. His brows knitted into a v before he walked on by chewing on the end of his pen as he did. He walked past a large domed room where only one patient was in. The glass was bulletproof and the floor was steel and concrete to keep him from calling plants to his aide.

"Well, well, Dr. Harl."

He stopped before turning his head to the red head man whose lower half was wrapped in leaves and vines while his chest was left exposed a few vines climbing up his neck and face. Harl was used to seeing this man, especially the one time he was nearly seduced by him. After that time he was removed from treating him but he couldn't help wanting to see him, so he would always walk by his prison cell.

"Geran," he said placing a hand to the dome, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Geran responded his hand placed where his was, even though the glass separated them he felt happy, "I was told that they may let me out soon. For my good behavior."

"If they do my house is yours," he responded pressing his forehead to the glass, "I'll enjoy being able to be with you without this prison. By the way did you hear about the new Joker?"

"Yes," he watched as Geran bristled at the mention, "I knew her back when she first came to Gotham. She's nothing like her father."

"I've noticed," he replied stepping back from the glass once he heard the security cameras turn, "I'll see if I can get your release taken care of sooner," he winked at him before he continued on to try and avoid as much suspicion as possible. Geran smirked after him before he returned to the middle of his cell and began to meditate.

AN: Hey guys it's been awhile sorry about that. I don't know what all will happen but I'll try my hardest to keep uploading a chapter to this story as often as I can. Thank you for reading and supporting.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys it's been awhile sorry about that. I don't know what all will happen but I'll try my hardest to keep uploading a chapter to this story as often as I can. Thank you for reading and supporting.

"So you like Geran?"

Dr. Harl looked up from his clipboard at Jest as she kicked her legs, sitting on the bed. Last time he remembered her kissing him and asking him to help her forget. He then pushed her away before locking her up. She then screamed at him and even now he wasn't sure what had caused that outbreak.

"And why do you ask that?" He decides to switch it around on her, "Do you have someone you love?"

"Oh, hohohoho," she gives a mocking laugh, "So Dr. Harl is a big man. I don't know if you could've called it love. I was interested in the rich boy, but I don't think you could call it love."

He watches as she jumps off the bed and grabs the sheet twirling it around herself before she shakes the pillow case off and tears three holes into it before putting it on her head.

"I think the real person with mental problems is a certain man who dresses as a flying rodent."

"Jest please put those down," he says standing up and removing the pillowcase, "We have to talk about your problems and this isn't help...ing."

She stares at him tears filling her eyes but not falling.

"Of course, Harl," she says softly, "I loved Brian Wayne."

"Wait, you mean THE Brian Wayne?"

"Heh," her smile returned the tears seeming to vanish before she flopped back on the bed, "Of course not. Or did I?"

Harl rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then called for the guards to take her back to her holding cell. She wasn't going to be easy, if somebody slept with her then maybe...He shook his head at the stupid thought. He gathered his clothes together and changed before he left the Asylum. Geran had been released that morning and he wasn't going to miss spending any time with him.

He entered his apartment to the scattering of plants all around. He stepped carefully before he was wrapped in vine covered arms from behind.

…..

Helena walked into the bat cave a hot cup of coffee in hand. She was greeted by Kaus, Alfreds nephew. She had sent Powergirl a picture of the young man. The bat cave lit up as soon as she entered and she called for the computer to be turned on giving her hero name as a password. She sat down in front of the large computer and began to look up information on Jest. She was surprised when she learned that Harley Quinnzel managed to have a baby with the Joker. But more then that she was surprised to see a post of the Jokers final death.

She clicked on the article bringing up a theft of the Jokers body. She read more discovering that the night the Joker had died was followed by large riots in the city, as well as the destruction of the morgue his body was stored in. She decided to do more digging learning that the riots were set up and most arrested admitted to it being a distraction. She decided to give her mother a call.

"Hey sweetheart," came her mothers reply.

"Mom, tell me when the date you got that letter from Harley saying she was leaving Gotham," Helena could feel the tension through the phone and knew her mother was hesitating.

"July 18th."

…..

Brian walked into the Asylum with Tim Drake as he walked to Jests cell. Tim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, despite his peppered graying hair he was still a force to be reckoned with. He looked at him before nodding his head to say what he wanted to.

"I don't know the whole story," Tim started, "But I do know you liked her. Don't let those emotions blind you. Remember the others whose pasts tell us what we shouldn't do."

"I know what I'm doing," Brian gripped his fist before he pushed his hand off his shoulder, "but thank you."

He walked into her cell looking at the back of her. The orange Asylum suit made him cringed, this was not the Jest he knew. She suddenly flipped towards him before approaching him and holding her nail to his neck. He stayed calm watching her wide smile try to hide her shattered eyes. He pushed her hand away and gripped her tight against him, he heard her slowly chuckle before laughing but he also heard the gentle drips of tears that hit his suit.

"It's ok Jest, I'll save you."

AN: Wow, guys how long has it been!? I've been working all summer, so I of course had no time. But I ended up sick so I thought since I'm just laying bed might as well write a new chapter. This story is well interesting. I will continue this but def be patient! Thanks for the support!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow, guys how long has it been!? I've been working all summer, so I of course had no time. But I ended up sick so I thought since I'm just laying bed might as well write a new chapter. This story is well interesting. I will continue this but def be patient! Thanks for the support!

"Patient shows signs of Dissociative Identity Disorder ," Dr. Harl said into the recorder, "I'll prescribe her with citalopram. In the meantime she will be watched and cared for by her fiancée, Brian Wayne at the Wayne Manor. We'll see how the treatment goes from there. We'll also be testing on the chemicals from Ace's Chemical to see if they could've caused this."

Brian watched as he put the recorder away and then handed him the pills that he had prescribed. He took them looking at the doctor.

"She'll need to take two each day," he said before unlocking Jests cell, "If she doesn't she could end up being worse off then she was before. Some of the symptoms she may end up experiencing are nausea, dry mouth, loss of appetite, tiredness, drowsiness, sweating, blurred vision, and yawning may occur. But she should be fine. She's still a healthy woman."

"Physically yes, but mentally," Brian paused while looking down at her tear streaked face, "That's why I'm going to help her, Jest."

He placed a hand on her cheek before she flung her arms around him. All though they never truly knew each other before he was going to work to take care of her and help her. He hadn't realized but even after all that time of her not being with him, he still thought of her often. He just knew he had to be there for her now. He lifted her up into his arms princess style.

"Thank you, Dr. Harl."

"Brian, just be safe."

He nodded his head before he left. He walked out of the Asylum being greeted by Kaus as he held the car door open for him. He slid Jest into the car before turning to Kaus.

"I will need to leave her with you," Brian said before he tapped his phone, "I need to head into the office for today. Please give her whatever she asks for."

"Brian."

They turned at her voice as she looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed his arm before he heard her whisper don't leave me. Kaus turned to Brian before adjusting his tie and then holding his arm out to the open door.

"If we shall," he said.

Brian looked at Jest before he climbed into the car and she climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the car headed to the Wayne Tower. Once they arrived he held out his hand to Jest before leading her out of the car in a new dress they had bought on the way. She looked up at the large tower her eyes widening, he smiled softly at her face.

"I'll show you what I do now a days."

….

"Don't play dumb Smith!" Harl jumped a bit looking at Geran as he glared the Penguin. Smith had his fingers steeple and he was staring at them through them. His robotic eye shifted widening and closing as if it was gathering all the information it could. Cancer had not been friendly and had returned taking his left eye with him. Now he really looked like his father.

"I'm not playing," he said before he lifted a cigar box from a drawer in his desk. He snipped the end of the cigar before he lit it with his eye, "But how much trouble can she be after we gave her those drugs?"

"Geran," Harl shifted uncomfortably.

"You know that those drugs are to help her become weaker it's the only way to guarantee that she doesn't become like her father. I don't know about you but I don't want to ever see another Joker return." Geran stood up his vine plant twining tighter around his chest the flower fluttering by his face.

"So, what?"

They all turned at the voice and looked at Seva. She took off her mask and hat before she tapped her cane against Smiths computer. Her face was now a permanent scowl, ever since she realized that the medicine used to help Smith after his cancer returned had destroyed his eye.

'It was a dark night and she was laying in bed before she heard groans beside her. She rolled over to see Smith grabbing at his left eye, his face etched in pain. She grabbed his hands away before gasping at the reddish blue tinge of his eye and how swollen it was, yellow fluid dripped from the eye onto his pillow.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance," she said reaching for phone and calling Gotham Hospital.

….

The ambulance ride felt forever and she was left in the waiting room sobbing into her hands. He was rushed into surgery as soon as they had arrived and they had no clue if they could save him.

"Mrs. Cobblepot?"

She looked up to see the face of Dr. Frais.

"How is he?"

"He'll survive," he said pressing some buttons on his suit that hissed before his face became more blue from the cold, "I was able to freeze the cancer cells, but…"

"But?"

"He lost his left eye," he answered, "We replaced it with a robotic eye. I fear it was the Wayne medication that was meant to stop the spread of cancer that trapped the cells in the eye, essentially destroying it."

….

After she had brought him home she had gotten in touch with Dr. Harl knowing that Jest had returned only two weeks prior to all of this. She was not going to let Brian Wayne get away with the hurt he had caused.'

"What if we did make Jest fall into the Joker mind set and used her against Brian?"

"Are you insane?" She turned to her husbands voice and shocked face, "Did your father never tell you how insane that man was!"

"I don't care," she said before projecting her findings on the office wall. Geran stood and walked up to it looking at the listings and more on the Joker, "I've been studying him and I believe we have a way of controlling her when she becomes him."

"Whoa, this may work," Harl said studying the wall as well, "But we're going to need more help. We're only a small fraction of criminals."

"I know Croac, she can help us," Seva replied.

"I can get in touch with Heather, I'm sure she'll be glad to ruin Brains life," Smith replied snuffing his cigar out.

"My mother knows of a few others I'll find them," Geran said before he grabbed Harls hand, "For now I'm calling it a night. Let me know when you've gotten in touch with the others."

…

Harl gasped as Geran slammed him into the wall. He wasn't hurt but the shock remained as he saw the frustration in his face. He reached his hands to his face caressing his cheeks. He snarled his vines catching his hands and his mouth found his forcefully. He didn't fight back until he felt a bite on his neck.

"Geran! Stop!"

He froze before his vines retreated and he stared at him. He quickly held him in his arms gently before he exhaled.

"What am I doing Harl?"

"You're trying to help."

"Help? Hah, I just want to destroy all the humans and have plants rule. Yet here I am, in love with one of those humans."

"Guess that makes me special huh?"

"Heh." Geran dropped his arms before turning away from Harl. He looked out the window his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't like the idea of bringing the Joker back. But I also am just… confused."

"Do you need help clearing your mind?"

He felt his hand be grabbed before it was lifted up to his lips and he stared at him his lips slightly parted. He took his other hand running it through Harls hair. They met in a gentler kiss, before deepening the kiss both eager to consume the other. They're bodies pressed tight and soft moans began to rise from them both.

Geran led his hand down to Harls pants rubbing the hard lump. He approved the gasp and groan that escaped him. He with ease unbuttoned his pants slipping the zipper down before he took his angry member in his hand. He squeezed before he rubbed his finger over the tip of his head smearing the pre-cum around. He drew his finger back to his mouth sucking on it before he placed it in Harls mouth. He watched as he swirled his tongue around his finger. He removed his finger before spitting into his hand and returning it to his member. He began slow, drawing out slow and deep moans before he picked up the pace.

"Geran!" Harl grabbed tight to his arms before he placed a hand over his panting, "Please."

"What do you want me to do next?"

Geran shivered a little as Harl began to remove his pants taking his member in his hand pressing it to his own hot member. His other hand guided his to his rear before he stared up at him and kissed him. He pressed his middle finger to his rim, he gently prodded it before the flesh gave and spread letting his finger enter, earning him a surprised gasp.

"Make me yours, Geran," Harl pleaded some saliva dripping from his mouth. He pressed three fingers into him causing their members to twitch together. Heavy moans and breathing making the room seem dirtier than usual. He pushed them to the bed before he pushed his legs up and then returned to massaging his entry. Before he knew it he had stretched him enough that he could enter.

Grabbing the lube he lathered his member and then pressed to his entrance. Harl stared up at Geran his eyes pleading him to enter him. He pressed slowly feeling him engulf his member tight. He'd stop each time he'd see a flinch before continuing on. Once he was in all the way he let him settle. He then began slow, his shoulders getting gently scratched by him. He picked up a bit more after Harl moaned for more. Before he knew he had a set pace and they both were moaning before he felt his testicles tighten and he quickened, releasing himself into Harl. He watched as he released as well, his semen spilling onto his chest and stomach before he withdrew.

"Hah…ah, Geran…did that…help?" Harl panted staring at him.

"Yes," he replied cupping his face, "It did."

….

Helena stared at Kaus as he cleaned wondering if she should ask for his help in searching for the records at the morgue that was destroyed from the riots. He was a fit young man and she had a feeling Alfred had encouraged some martial arts so he could better serve Batman. She sighed sipping her coffee looking out of the mansions window at Gotham below. The city her parents loved and fought to protect. Despite being a part of the Justice League they would both come many times to save the city when it proved to be too much for anyone.

"I wonder why Jokers body was stolen," she whispered.

"Perhaps it's because of his lover."

She started at his voice watching him pour her a fresh cup of coffee as well as setting a scone down. Kaus looked at her is black hair slicked back and his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He bowed before he started wiping the window down.

"You're sneaky aren't you," she said lifting the cup to her lips.

"One must always be able to surprise," he said turning and smiling at her, "My Uncle told me that in order for me to be able to serve master Wayne I'd need to know how to be sneaky."

"You've got that down," she bit into the scone enjoying the tart lemon flavor, "So how did you come into this work?"

"Hmm, I suppose it was the incredible stories Alfred told me. He was a large inspiration to me and he helped me to draw a deep desire to be an upstanding butler," he said sitting down, "My father and mother serve the Queen in London at Buckingham Palace. But I didn't desire to stay in England, I especially didn't want to work for royalty."

"Whoa, that's cool."

"I guess," he said shrugging, "But serving Batman. To me that is more cool."

"Heh, I guess so."

"Would you like a ride to the Gotham Police Station? I'm sure they'd have those records you desire."

"Wait," Helena said staring wide eyed, "How'd you know?"

"Remember, sneaking is my specialty," Kaus replied before he got up and left.

…..

"Brian, I still am surprised to see," Jest said as the elevator reached the CEOs office floor. After he had shown her the many different floors they now were heading to his office. She finally seemed more normal and was relaxing.

"Yeah, me too," he said brushing a strand of her green hair behind her ear, "But I'm so glad you returned. You've been on my mind since you left."

"I have?"

She stared at him slightly startled before he smiled at her softly. He hugged her, she hesitated at first before her arms also enveloped him. He inhaled her scent before he whispered, yeah. The elevator dinged giving them time to separate before the doors opened and they exited the elevator.

"I'll show you the office," he said opening the two large doors before freezing when he saw Luke placing a stack of papers down, "Luke, welcome."

"Hey Brian, whoa!" Luke looked at the two before a smile spread across his face, "Who's the pretty lady?"

"Her name is Jest."

"Nice to meet you Jest," he said walking forward and shaking her hand, "By the way Brian they need you in the science department. Jest, is it ok if I steal him away for a bit?"

"Of course, I'll just rummage around your office," she said looking at the many books.

"Feel free," Brian said, "I'll be back soon."

AN: Sorry for the long wait found a tiny bit of time to write.


End file.
